


My Sister

by Anonymous



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Free! Kink Meme, Incest, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gou's increasing popularity with boys hasn't escaped Rin's notice. And it bothers him in a way that shouldn't bother an older brother.(originally written for the Free! Kink Meme, takes place during season 1)





	My Sister

Rin hated seeing Gou smile for other guys.

She used to smile for him often when they were kids. Her girlish laughter was always a treat for his ears, and he would keeping trying to come up with new ways to elicit more. She never liked her name, thinking it too masculine, but Rin thought it suited her - short and cute. Those memories seemed so long ago now. A small voice reminding him that he was the one who decided to push everyone away and move to Australia was quickly squashed. A small part of him acknowledged the voice was right, but another slightly larger part silenced that part as well. 

Gou had grown so much since he was away. She was taller, even if he still towered over her. While she was cute as a child, she had grown into a beautiful woman, and her long hair framed her face well. Her eyes were bright and a deep shade of red that he just wanted to stare into forever. Her figure was fuller, albeit still petite. Rin wondered if anyone had touched her, thinking about how he hoped not because he wanted to be the first to explore those curves…

Rin shook his head at the last thought. 'This is your _sister_ you're talking about', he berated himself. 'You're supposed to protect her from guys wanting to take advantage of her that way, not be one of them'. Rin put in his earphones and played a random song. He had practice tomorrow and a tournament coming up. He couldn't afford to be distracted.

\---------------------------------

"Hey Gou-chan!"

"It's Kou!"

"Gou!"

"Kou!"

"Gou!"

"Kou!"

"Kou!"

"Gou - I can't believe you got me with that again! Ooooh!" Gou shot a glare at a laughing Nagisa as he pranced away. She shook a fist at him and gave chase. 

Rin grit his teeth. He hated these joint practices and having to watch his sister smiling and talking so easily to the Iwatobi swim club members. He hated the reminder that she was friends with them and was around them so often. He particularly hated when she would fawn at them and his teammates when they were in their swimsuits. What right did Nagisa have to talk to his sister so casually?

Just then he heard some of his Samezuka teammates behind him.

"That manager for the other team's so cute!"

"Yeah! I wish we could have a manager that cute."

"Maybe we should try to steal her away for ourselves."

"I dunno, doesn't seem like she could be easily swayed."

"Maybe she'll be swayed by these!" He flexed, showing off muscles that were well toned and streamlined for swimming. His body seemed like it could have been chiseled from stone, with abs that looked like you could wash laundry on them and powerful legs that propelled him quickly through the water.

From the corner of his eye, Rin could see that Gou had stopped chasing Nagisa and was now staring at the swimmers behind him. She had a huge grin on her face and hands on both cheeks. Rin thought he could faintly hear her say "Delicious…".

'I'm better built than these losers,' Rin thought bitterly. 'Why has she never said anything like that about me?' 

He narrowed his eyes and turned to the swimmers. "Oi. What are you guys saying about my sister?"

They looked uncertainly at each other and shifted their weight from foot to foot uneasily. The one that had been posing dropped his arms to his side and looked away. "Wha…uh, oh, er, nothing."

"That's what I thought." He stepped up on the starting block and put on his goggles (complete with his trademark snap), ignoring the murmurs behind him asking "What's with him?" 

\---------------------------------

After practice, Seijuurou walked up to Gou. "Ah, Gou-kun!"

Gou waved at him as he approached. "I thought I told you to call me Kou! And thank you again for letting us use your pool!" 

"Oh, it's always a pleasure! You guys can feel free to come use it anytime!"

"That's really generous of you! It'll especially help when it's too cold to swim outside."

"I'm sure it will. We're lucky to be able to practice anytime." Seijuurou paused and cleared his throat. Gou tilted her head slightly in curiosity, but waited for him to continue. "Say, um, Gou-kun, I was just wondering, I mean, I know you must be busy managing the swim club and everything else, but if you're free sometime…"

Rin had just come out of the locker room when he heard Seijuurou's bumbling attempt at asking his sister on a date. He grit his teeth and walked up to them. 

"Hey captain. What are you trying to do with my sister?"

The Samezuka captain blinked in confusion at the hostile tone in Rin's voice. Gou raised an eyebrow at him.

"Huh? Rin? It's fine, he was just-"

"I don't care, Gou. You trying to butter up my sister for something?"

"What? No! I wouldn't-"

Gou waved her hands in protest. "Rin, stop this right now! He's just trying to be nice."

"That's all it better be, if he knows what's good for him."

Rin walked past them to the exit, shooting the captain one last warning glare. He tried to shut out the sounds of Gou apologizing to Seijuurou and Seijuurou assuring her she had nothing to apologize for.

\---------------------------------

The next day after another joint practice, Gou waited outside of the locker room for Makoto to come out. When he did, Gou walked up to him and tugged his sleeve to get his attention.

Makoto turned to her. "Hm? What is it, Gou?"

"Well, I'm going shopping and, um…" Gou paused and put her palms together and held them in front of her forehead as though she was about to beg for something. "I need someone to help me carry my bags."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'd be happy to help, then."

Gou's face lit up. "Great! I wanted to start shopping for another yukata for next year's festival - there's always less before the festival because everyone's buying them last minute."

Makoto smiled. "I'm sure any of them would be nice. You really did look cute in that yukata at this year's festival."

The next thing Makoto knew, he was being slammed into and pinned against a wall and looking into the face of a snarling Rin, pointy teeth bared and a fistful of his shirt in one hand. "Makoto. I never would've thought _you_ of all people…"

Makoto returned the glare with a perplexed expression. "Me of all people what?"

"What do you think you're doing, trying to come on to my sister? You going to try to take advantage of her?"

Makoto shrank back as much as he could against the wall, a bit intimidated by Rin's anger despite the fact that he was taller than him. "Rin, I would never…"

Gou tugged on Rin's arm in an attempt to get him to let go of a cowering Makoto, who had his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Rin! Stop that! First of all, I'm the one who asked him to go. _Me_. Second, this is _Makoto_ we're talking about. He'd never do anything like that! And third…" She paused to give him a pointed look. "It's not like I ever hear _you_ volunteering to go anywhere with me."

The last sentence hit a nerve with Rin, because he couldn't deny it. But he didn't want to admit that, so instead he let go of Makoto with one last push and a "Tch" and walked away. He clenched his fists as he heard Gou asking Makoto if he was alright, Makoto apologizing, and Gou reassuring him he didn't have anything to be sorry about and that she still wanted him to go shopping with her.

\---------------------------------

Rin unlocked the door to the room he shared with Nitori and stepped inside. His roommate wasn't anywhere to be found, but a familiar redhead was sitting on his bed, staring at him with arms crossed. Rin had to pause at the door to take in the sight in front of him. She wasn't in her uniform. Instead she wore a red blouse that matched her hair and eyes and bared her shoulders. With it she wore a frilly black skirt. The expression on her face indicated clearly she wasn't happy with him.

"Gou? How did you get in here?"

"I got the front desk to let me in. I told them you were my brother and that I hadn't seen you in so long and haven't been able to catch you. Which is all true."

"You still shouldn't come uninvited."

"Well, it's not like any invitations were forthcoming from you." 

"Did you ever think there was a reason for that?" Rin immediately regretted snapping upon seeing his sister flinch. She shifted so that he could only see her profile, her bangs hiding her eyes.

"…You really have changed, brother."

Rin hesitated, not sure how to respond. "Well…that's life. I mean, people change, people go different ways in life."

"That doesn't mean you have to push the people who care about you away. Push your _family_ away." Gou sighed. "Alright Rin, what's going on? You keep acting crazy anytime you see a guy talking to me!"

"Crazy? They shouldn't be talking to you like that!"

"Like what? They're just being nice! And I'm old enough to look after myself now! Besides, it's not like _you_ ever showed interest in talking to me yourself." 

That caught him off guard, and he didn't have any real defense prepared. "Well…I…I've just been busy, that's all." He paused for a moment. "Besides, it's still my job to protect you."

Gou looked up at him, an angry expression on her face. "You nearly punched out Makoto-senpai! _Makoto_! He couldn't harm a fly! You should know that!"

Rin struggled to come up with a response, but couldn't find any words that would refute her statements and still be true. Makoto really was one of the gentlest and most respectful guys he knew and, as much as he didn't want to acknowledge it, an old friend. And he had come close to hitting him over something completely benign. 

His thoughts swirled around jumbled in his head, the words for the feelings he didn't want to admit stuck in his throat. The tension in the room was heavy and unbearable. He almost wanted to shout at her to get out just to break it, until he noticed Gou look away, her frown dissolving. In its place, her eyes blinked back the beginning of tears. "I've missed you, Rin. But you never answer my calls or messages anymore. You barely acknowledge me at practices and competitions." 

Rin raised a hand uncertainly, unsure of whether she'd welcome it on her shoulder. "Gou…"

Her hands gripped the sheets tightly. "My sister this…my sister that…how can you say that, when you barely show interest in being my brother?"

Rin stood awkwardly, unsure of how to answer. Then, quietly, before he could stop himself, "You're right. Maybe I don't want to be your brother."

Gou's head shot up to look at him, unsure of how to process what she had just heard. "Wha…what?"

Not knowing what else to do or how to explain what had been going through his head, Rin grabbed his sister's arms, shut his eyes, and leaned forward until his lips touched hers. Gou's eyes widened in shock, her shoulders and arms tensing. Rin felt the tension and immediately backed away.

"I…I'm sorry." He stared at the floor, unable to meet Gou's eyes. "This…this is part of why I left."

"I thought you left because of Haruka-senpai."

"That's part of it, yeah. But…me, thinking of you like this, when I'm supposed to protect you from other guys wanting to take advantage of you, not…is this the kind of brother you want?"

"I barely even know what kind of brother I have anymore. I barely know _you_ anymore. The Rin I knew…" Her voice cracked a bit as she trailed off, and Rin wanted nothing more than to hold her until all the sadness went away. But she seemed far away despite the fact that she was right in front of him. So he pushed through the blockage that had been keeping his true thoughts inside, even as he feared they would widen the rift that had formed between them. 

"I just…look. I want you to smile for me. That's why I hate it so much when you smile for other guys." Rin turned away and rested a palm on his forehead. "But…I never really gave you much reason to smile, huh? I bet you wish I never came back."

Gou looked up at him. "What? How can you say that?"

"Well, just now…"

"Rin…no, I…you just…" Gou bit her lip as she struggled to figure out what to say next. "You…just …surprised me, that's all." 

Rin's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You're…not disgusted?"

Gou looked down at the floor again, hands fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. "I…that…well, it was really sudden, but…I…" Her cheeks reddened so that they almost matched the color of her hair, and her voice gradually grew softer. "It…actually…felt good."

Rin leaned forward with a hand cupping an ear. "Sorry? I didn't hear that last part."

Gou threw a pillow at him, which Rin easily caught. "You heard me!"

He laughed at seeing his sister's flustered reaction. But he grew somber from a glance at his alarm clock, which indicated that it was getting late. He remembered the last train would be leaving soon. But he didn't want her to leave. 

Gou noticed the change in his expression and was staring at him. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I…don't think Nitori's coming back tonight, so, er, if you'd like…his bed's empty…"

Gou shook her head. "No. I want to sleep by you. It's been so long since we've really talked like this. We barely get to see each other outside of practices and competitions."

"Yeah…it has."

They both kicked off their shoes and settled into the bed. It was a bit of a tight fit since the bed was a twin size and meant for one person, but they made it work by snuggling close together. She ran her hand up and down his arm, giving his biceps a squeeze, fingers exploring curves formed by muscle definition. "Wow, you have…really big muscles."

Rin smirked and flexed them as he held her tighter, basking in the smile directed at him. "Finally noticed, huh?"


End file.
